El final de un heroe sin esperanza
by killernoon
Summary: Con el corazón roto, HArry enfrenta sus ultimas horas de soledad...


_Los años no pasan en vano… los horrores presenciados pesan en el alma._

Con una congoja tan grande que el respirar se hacía trabajoso Harry llegó nuevamente a los brazos de Ginny. Una nueva batalla había sido peleada y el lado del bien había prevalecido nuevamente, pero no ganado; porque ganar significaba que ningún combatiente había perecido bajo el fuego enemigo, y, sin embargo, esa noche ni Neville ni Susan regresarían a casa.

Harto de la tristeza y la desesperanza Harry busco a su único consuelo; y entre gemidos, gritos y sudorosas sabanas, que eran mudos testigos de noches incontables como ésta, en que el héroe corría a casa tratando de dejar a tras a sus fantasmas.

Exhausto pero contento, acunado entre los suaves montes de su amada, aferrado a su nívea piel, Harry busca el consuelo que solo su amor le puede brindar. Sin embarga tan solo estas palabras, ejecutoras de sueños, fueron todo lo que su amor le puede brindar:

— Harry, tú eres nuestro héroe, tú debes salvarnos…. solo tú puedes detener esta guerra…

—Ginny, ¿acaso crees que no lo intento?… pero no sé cómo hacerlo y permanecer…- dijo, escondiendo el rostro, tratando de tragar el nudo que atenazaba su garganta.

—Todo depende de ti—Lo cortó ella de mal modo— Eres el maldito niño que vivió, el elegido; pues cumple tu destino y sálvanos de llorar a nuestros muertos. Solo tú puedes hacerlo. Guárdate los remilgos para ti solo y protégenos de una buena vez…-Al terminar lo alejó de su cuerpo, dándole la espalda, negándose a mirarlo por última vez. Arrancándolo del confort que ella le brindaba y, sin saberlo, matando la última esperanza que sostenía el corazón de Harry en una pieza.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, así se hará…- bajando el rostro para ocultar sus lagrimas, Harry se vistió en silencio con sus ropas raídas de tantas batallas. Cogió su varita y desapareció como un espejismo que el viento se lleva, dejando que la brisa llevara su última palabra para la que él creía que era su verdadero amor "adiós".

A lo largo de tantos años de guerras y peleas y aún antes desde que la memoria grabara los horrores que experimentaba, siempre creyó que su recompensa era tener amor y felicidad. Que cuando cumpliera con su destino, cuando acabara con Voldemort, tendría a Ginny, tendría hijos y toda la felicidad que le había sido negada toda su vida por fin le seria concedida.

_«A veces uno es tan ingenuo»,_ pensó _«aunque Dumbledore lo sabía, por eso me mando con los Dursley, para que me endurecieran, para aprender que el amor no era para mí y para que nunca lo anhelara. Tal vez si hubiera aprendido esto antes ni él ni nadie hubiera muerto. Pero más vale tarde que nunca» _

Cuando volvió a aparecer, se encontró mirando un imponente blanco edificio que le era tan familiar. Después de observarlo un momento, se dispuso a entrar.

Cada paso que daba en la entrada de Gringotts dejaba un trozo de su corazón y de sus esperanzas caer como pétalos muertos. Y es que eso eran para Harry, pedazos muertos que tapizan el camino de los condenados.

En una de las ventanillas pidió ver al encargado de los testamentos. Algo que, al igual que muchas cosas, se había negado hacer, con la esperanza de que sobreviviría, que encontraría una forma de acabar con todo sin morir.

En una oficina al otro lado del edificio, Urbok, el duende que lo había atendido, sostenía una esfera que gravaba cada una de sus palabras para posteridad.

-A Ginny le dejo todo el dinero de mi bóveda; alguien debería pagarte por la gran ayuda que me hiciste, sin ti no me habría aferrado a la vida. Gracias por mostrarme que yo no merezco tu amor ni la felicidad que hasta hoy añoré. Te pido sinceramente que no me busques en la siguiente vida, ya me destruiste una vez; rompiste todo lo que me quedaba como una bala a un jarrón de cristal, no creo que pueda soportarlo otra vez. Sé feliz que yo seré lo que siempre creíste que era: un héroe de cuento. Y como tal, al final de mi historia, sin princesa que besar muero en el fulgor de la batalla. Robaste mi corazón, pero gracias por dejarme mi honor.

»A Ron y a Hermione, les dejo cualquier y toda propiedad que tengo excepto la tienda de los gemelos, a quienes dejo mi parte del negocio y todas las cosas de los merodeadores que quedan en mi posesión. A los demás Weasley todo lo que tenía y que no está listado aquí. Sé que sabrán sacarle provecho a la historia de mi fam… lo siento, mis ancestros, ya que ahora veo que nunca fueron mi familia porque no tengo derecho alguno de llamarlos así. Gracias por todo. Yo Harry James Potter último miembro de la familia Potter en total uso de mis facultades antes de ir y morir…-

Urbok apago la esfera y después de firmar los papeles necesarios y parar todos lo cargos necesarios, Harry tomo la mano del banquero y le dijo:

—Que tu oro corra libre y llene tus arcas por siempre Urbok. Gracias— y después de soltarlo, desapareció, desmoronándose como agua sin dejar rastro alguno.

En un paramo junto al mar, después de ver como el sol era tragado por las saladas aguas y como los últimos rayos de luz teñían el cielo de morados, rosas y rojos, Harry abrió esa conexión que tenia con Voldemort y le llamó a pelear, a terminar con todo de una vez.

En la hora más oscura de la noche finalmente el mago oscuro más temido de los últimos años apareció, rodeado de todos sus seguidores y de su preciosa serpiente. Sólo mirando a las estrellas encontró a su némesis. Un niño en comparación, pero, sin embargo, tenía razón en una cosa: esa noche acabaría todo. Ni bien revisó que no hubiese nadie, puso barreras para que no desapareciera ni escapara, y para que nadie viniera en su ayuda.

Parados frente a frente, rodeados por todos sus amados mortifagos, Voldemort lanzó el primero y último hechizo de esa noche y de su vida: "Avara Kedavra". El hechizo salió de su verita con ese extraño sonido de alas, iluminó la noche e impactó en el pecho del muchacho. En ese último segundo, cuando Voldemort vio la sonrisa del niño que vivió, deseó no haberlo matado. El páramo fue envuelto en un halo de luz y una explosión gigante le siguió a la ola de expansión más grande que se hubiera sentido nunca en toda Gran Bretaña, Irlanda y Escocia. Los magos y toda criatura mágica de todas partes sintieron la ultima chispa de la vida de Harry Potter extinguirse.

Pues verán, Harry aprovechó su tiempo de espera muy bien. Muchos años atrás, cerca del mismo tiempo en que comenzó a salir con Ginny, el encontró la forma de acabar con todo, pero sólo hasta esa noche se atrevió a poner en práctica su plan. Uno muy simple y altamente efectivo.

Sí estaba dispuesto a morir y a llevarse a todos los que estén contigo a la tumba. Este era un ritual que debía hacerse al atardecer para aprovechar el último rayo de sol del día para convertir tu núcleo mágico, y todo núcleo mágico en las cercanías, en una especie de mortal bomba. Y en el momento en el que el hechizo te golpeaba, era indiscutible que morirías.

Pero siendo Harry y Voldemort los dos magos más poderosos que quedaban, sin contar a todos los acompañantes, el cráter que quedó luego de la explosión tenía un kilometro de diámetro, y por los años venideros tubo un letrero que rezaba: _«Aquí pereció el más grande héroe de la historia, Harry Potter, llevándose consigo a todos los disidentes y dándonos una nueva era de paz» _


End file.
